Cinta Sejati
by Derp Boy
Summary: Aku menolak semuanya, hanya karena dirimu. Dan disaat itu pun aku menerimamu, tidak pedulikan hal yang terlarang. Mind to RnR?


Hallo~~jumpa lagi dengan author abal kita –jeng jeng- Rin!!! XD *disorakin 'huu'*

Yah kali ini Rin mencoba bikin fict baru, padahal belum nyelesaiin yang satu lagi XD *dilempar tomat busuk*

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto serahkan Naruto padaku?! *nodong pistol* XD

Rated: T cukup kan??

Warning: OOC kah?, yaoi, gaje, abal, pensiun jadi ninja, dan banyak typo *pasti*

Check it out….

**Don't like Don't read, please**

**Cinta Sejati**

Dimalam itu seorang pemuda berambut pirang berlari melawan derasnya air hujan yang menghantam. Dia baru saja pulang dari kampusnya, sebelum keluar kampus sih cuaca masih cerah walau agak berawan tetapi saat ditengah jalan hujan pun turun.

'Cih, tau begini tadi aku membawa payung. Aku harus cepat pulang kalau tidak, Kaasan dan Tousan akan marah' batin pemuda itu yang diketahui namanya Namikaze Naruto. Ya, panggil saja Naruto.

SLASSHH

Hujan semakin deras, dentuman sepatu dan genangan air saling beradu. Dan akhirnya si pirang itu sampai pada tujuan. Ya memang tidak terlalu jauh arah rumah dan kampusnya itu.

"Hosh hosh…akhirnya aku sampai juga. Ini semua gara-gara Kiba yang mengajakku menjahili Kakashi-sensei. Pada akhirnya aku juga kena hukuman membersihkan toilet." kata Naruto sambil berkomat-kamit gak jelas pada dirinya sendiri.

CKLEK

Pintu rumah terbuka dan menampakan wajah seorang wanita cantik dengan rambut semerah darah yang sedang bertolak pinggang.

"Kaasan!! Tousan!! Aku pulang." teriak Naruto.

"Naruto! dari mana saja kamu ini?! kau tidak lihat ini sudah jam berapa?? Sudah 2 jam kau berkeluyuran tidak jelas setelah pulang kuliah. Ditambah lagi sudah hujan deras, kau ingin sakit?!" sembur Kushina galak.

"Aaah~~Kaasan ini. aku kan sudah besar, 21 tahun gitu loh? Masa diomelin terus sih?" elak Naruto tidak mau kalah.

"Tapi Kaasan ini khawatir Naruto. Kau anak semata wayangku. Pokoknya besok-besok kau tidak boleh seperti ini lagi?! Sudah sana cepat kau mandi dan makan, nanti Naru bisa masuk angin." omel Kushina lagi.

"Yosh!! Eh..ah TOUSAN!!!!" Naruto berhambur kepelukan Ayahnya yang sedang nonton berita di TV.

"Ah Naru-chan. Kau ini kan sudah besar." ujar Minato dengan menahan sesak di dadanya yang tertindih Naruto. "Naruto kau tidak boleh begini lagi ya. Kau mencemaskan Tousan dan juga Kaasan." lanjut Minato.

"Hee tapi jiwaku ini masih umur 5 tahun. Huuh iya, Naru janji tidak seperti ini lagi." Naruto mengembungkan pipinya tanda protes.

"Hmm…ya sudah sana kau ganti baju, tapi mandi dulu. Basah nih baju Tousan." Minato mencubit pipi Naruto dengan gemasnya sambil bangkit dari tempat duduk ingin berganti baju.

"Aduh! Sakit Tousan." keluh Naruto kesakitan. "Oke Naru mandi dulu ya?!" Naruto berlari kekamarnya. Minato tersenyum.

yyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy

Di Kamar Naruto

"Lalalala~~brrrr segarnya habis mandi." gumam Naruto sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya dan handuk masih setia melingkar dipinggangnya. Tubuh kekar namun terlihat mungil itu pasti sangat menggoda iman para seme*author nosebleed*

"Nananana~~bajuku enaknya dipakai yang mana ya?" gumam Naruto pada dirinya sendiri yang sedang mengacak-acak tumpukan baju dilemarinya.

"Eh ngapain rapi-rapi ya? Kan nggak mau kemana-mana. Aduh Naru kok kamu bodoh sih!" Naruto tersadar akan kebodohannya*author dirasengan*

"Ini saja deh." Naruto bergegas memakainya. "Huwala!! Naru selesai!!" teriak Naruto kegirangan, padahal cuma pakai kaos sama celana pendek aja bahagia banget.

"Naruto!! Ayo turun, kita makan!!" teriak Kushina dari lantai bawah.

"Ah iya Kaasan!! Tunggu sebentar!" balas Naruto tidak kalah kencangnya. "Yay! Ramen aku datang~~"

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Di Ruang Makan

"Wah Kaasan hari ini masak apa?" wajah Naruto berubah cerah berbinar-binar menatap makanan yang sudah dihidangkan di meja makan.

"Naru-Naru, kamu kan bisa lihat sendiri." Kushina tersenyum melihat tingkah laku anak semata wayangnya itu. "Ayo Minato, Naru. Kita makan." lanjut Kushina.

Keluarga Namikaze itu pun makan dengan tenang sampai Minato memecahkan keheningan yang hanya diisi dengan suara aduan dari piring dan sendok(atau mangkok dan sumpit ya? O.o)

"Ehem." Minato berdehem dan ditanggapi oleh anak dan istrinya dengan menoleh berjama'ah. "Naru, Tousan ingin bertanya padamu. Apa kamu sudah mempunyai kekasih? Yah, kau tau kan bahwa kau itu sudah dewasa." akhirnya Minato berbicara juga dengan jelas dan padat.

"Uhuk uhuk uhuk." Naruto tersedak bakso yang ada di masakan capcay(??) *makanan kesukaan author XD* -ditimpuk-

"Mi-minum Kaasan." pinta Naruto dengan susah payah. "Ini Naruto. Diminum pelan-pelan ya." jawab Kushina sambil memberi segelas air putih.

"Ah lega~" Naruto mengelus-elus dadanya, "Err---Tousan, aku belum mempunyai seorang kekasih. Aku belum menemukan yang cocok." jawab Naruto.

"Ya sudahlah, nanti kamu juga akan bertemu cinta sejati. Pasanganmu berada di tangan Kami-sama." Minato tersenyum melihat kepolosan anaknya itu.

"Hmm…baik. Kalian sudah selesai makan, Kaasan akan membereskan semua ini dan Naruto…kamu cepat tidur sudah jam 9 malam." perintah Kushina sambil merapikan meja makan dan mencuci piring.

"Ha'i, Kaasan." dengan malas Naruto berjalan kearah tangga menuju kamarnya. Di kamar Naruto merenungkan nasibnya dari perkataan Tousannya tadi.

"Aku sudah berkali-kali ditembak beberapa perempuan, tetapi dengan bodohnya aku menolak. Dan aku merasakan kejanggalan, aku sama sekali tak tertarik dengan wanita tapi aku lebih tertarik dengan seseorang yang sangat dekat denganku." keluh kesah Naruto ditumpahkannya pada dirinya sendiri, menurutnya lebih nyaman.*kebiasaan author*

"A-aku sayang emm maksudku mencintai, Teme. Aku rela menolak semua perempuan itu hanya karena aku sayang dan mencintai, Teme." dengan muka kusut Naruto berkata. Karena dia juga tidak tau perasaannya akan tersampaikan atau tidak.

"Apa Kami-sama memperbolehkan cinta itu bergender sama?" tanya Naruto pada hatinya sendiri, "Mungkin nanti juga aku akan tau, seperti Tousan katakan tadi."

"Apakah Teme juga berperasaan yang sama tidak ya? Ah sudahlah, lupakan saja. Hoam~oyasumi." akhirnya Naruto pun tertidur

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Pagi hari tiba, suasana yang cerah membuat semangat sang 'Matahari' berkobar karena terburu-buru berangkat kuliah.

"Kaasan!!! Aku berangkat dulu ya?!" teriak Naruto sambil melambai pada Ibunya.

"Ya, hati-hati Naruto!! Jangan ulangi kejadian seperti kemarin ya." nasehat sang Bunda membalas lambaiannya.

Setelah seperempat perjalanan Naruto bertemu Pantat Ayam yang sedang bersandar di tiang listrik dan kesertum *dichidori* bukan, Dia adalah Sasuke. Teman seperjuangan Naruto sejak SD, mereka seperti saudara yang bertolak belakang. Naruto yang cerewet seperti perempuan, dan Sasuke yang pendiam seperti pantat ayam(??) maksudnya seperti es.

"Kau lama, Dobe." Sasuke membenarkan posisi berdirinya yang dari tadi bersandar.

"Ehehehehe," Naruto hanya membalas dengan cengirannya. "Maaflah kalu begitu, aku ini kan sangat over—" lanjutanya terpotong oleh Sasuke. "Over apa? Overmakan?" lanjut Sasuke.

"Teme!!! Aku tidak separah itu!!" omel Naruto menggembungkan pipinya, terlihat imut. Dan terlihat Sasuke sudah berjalan menjauh darinya. "Temeee!!! Tunggu aku!!" akhirnya Naruto juga ikut berlari mengikuti Sasuke.

iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

Di Kampus (tepatnya dikelas)

"Ngg~~akhirnya selesai juga." erang Naruto. "Dasar, Dobe." tanggap Sasuke tak peduli.

"Kau menyebalkan, Teme." sahut Naruto, "Aku lapar. Ke café yuk, Teme." ajak Naruto sambil menarik Sasuke keluar dari ruangan itu dan Sasuke hanya menurut saja tanpa berkata apa pun tapi memang sebenernya dia juga lapar. Maklumlah jaim, saudara-saudara.

Mereka ini sudah membuat perjanjian kakak-adik beda ayah dan ibu (??)sebegitu akrabnya ya, mereka memutuskan yang menjadi kakak adalah Sasuke dan adiknya Naruto. Tetapi bagaimana jika salah satu dari mereka ada yang mencintai 'saudara'nya?? Tapi mereka itu bukan saudara sekandung jadi tak masalah, yang menjadi masalah adalah gender. Tak usah dipikirkan toh namanya juga 'cinta'. Tetapi bagaimana jika mereka berdua saling mencintai…

Di Café

"Hahh…kenyangnya." Naruto mengelus-elus perutnya yang agak membuncit.

"Kau memang overmakan ya, Dobe. Lihat seperti sedang hamil saja." sahut Sasuke.

"Kau memang 'saudara' menyebalkan, Teme!!" omel Naruto cemberut.

Ngek…dicubitnya pipi Naruto oleh Sasuke. "Kau gembul seperti bakpau. Apalagi kulitmu coklat, jadi bakpau coklat." canda Sasuke dengan tertawa ringan.

"Aduh," keluh Naruto, "Sakit, Temeeeeee…" teriak Naruto, semua pengunjung cengo karena teriakannya. Begitu pula Naruto yang tidak melihat kehidupan Sasuke di depan matanya, saat Naruto menoleh kearah kaca. Disitulah Naruto melihat Sasuke berjalan kearah taman.

"Maaf, pelayan. Aku menaruh uangnya diatas meja seperti biasa." teriak Naruto menjalani transaksi pembayaran seperti biasa.

"Ya terima kasih, lain kali datang kembali ya!" seru sang Pelayang yang sudah terbiasa.

"Yoo!!" sahut Naruto yang ingin berlari mengejar Sasuke.

XoX

Di Taman nan sepi

Disana hanya ada Sasuke seorang. Ya tidak lupa Naruto yang berlari menyusulnya. Di taman itu indah, banyak beragam bunga yang tumbuh disana. Dan tujuan Sasuke ke taman ini adalah untuk melakukan 'sesuatu' dan sekaligus melihat bunga mawar yang indah, menurutnya. Lalu Sasuke pun terduduk bersandar dibatang pohon.

"Oi, Temeeeee~~~," teriak Naruto yang sudah sampai dan ambruk dipangkuan Sasuke.

"Hn, apa Dobe." tanya Sasuke sambil mendekatkan wajahnya kedepan wajah Naruto yang sedang terpejam mengatur napas saat berlari tadi. Dan setelah Naruto membuka mata..

"Gyaaaa……Teme! Apa-apaan kau ini?!" bentak Naruto dan mendorong wajah Sasuke menjauh, wajah Naruto juga berubah menjadi merah. Naruto mencoba mengatur napas dan suhu diwajahnya.

"Hn, Dobe. Apa tanggapanmu pada hubungan sesame jenis?" tanya Sasuke sambil memetik bunga mawar.

"Eh? Kenapa kau bertanya begitu? Yah, menurutku itu biasa saja. Well, pepatah ada yang mengatakan 'cinta tidak mengenal gender, karena cinta itu alami' begitulah." jawab Naruto santai, padahal hatinya sudah gak karuan menjawabnya.

"Hmm…jadi begitu ya," sahut Sasuke. "Jadi…jika aku berkata 'Dobe maukah kau menjadi kekasihku' apa tanggapanmu?" lanjut Sasuke.

"Hah?" Naruto menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan tidak percaya sekaligus shock, "Ja-jadi, kau menyukaiku?" tanya Naruto tidak percaya.

"Hn, dari kita bertemu saat SMA pun aku juga sudah menyukaimu,"

"Jadi apa jawabanmu, Dobe?" tanya Sasuke.

"A-aku juga mencintai, Teme. Aku rela saat ditembak oleh para wanita itu, aku rela menolak mereka karena aku sangat mencintai, Teme." jawab Naruto.

"Terima kasih, Dobe." Sasuke memeluk erat Naruto dan mengurangi jarak wajah mereka. Dan mempertemukan kedua bibir mereka, saat berciuman lidah mereka bertarung dan menentukan siapa yang menang. Dan Sasukelah yang menang. Naruto mengerang saat Sasuke menjelajahi rongga mulutnya.

"I Love you, Dobe." Sasuke berkata sambil melepaskan ciumannya, menghirup oksigen yang banyak, "Dan aku berjanji sampai waktuku habis didunia ini, aku tidak akan melepaskanmu dan meninggalkanmu," lanjut Sasuke.

"I Love you too, Teme." Naruto tersenyum dan memeluk Sasuke singkat, "Aku juga berjanji, Teme."

'Jadi ini ya jodohku yang berada ditangan Kami-sama. Arigato Kami-sama.' Inner Naruto.

Mereka kembali ke kelas saat waktu istirahat selesai, dan bergandengan tangan mesra.

'Semoga cinta kami ini adalah cinta sejati,' ucap inner Sasuke dan Naruto bersamaan.

~THE END~

Wuih apa ini?? =,=

Ini fic aneh yang Rin juga tidak mengerti ==a (reader: padahalkan yang ngebuat cerita ini kan elo?! *nipukin Rin pake tomat busuk*)

Rin tidak menyangka akan seperti ini. Rin juga belum menamatkan 'ASRAMA SEME DAN UKE' jadi maafkan Rin~~ gomenasai pembaca (_ _) mungkin fic 'ASRAMA SEME DAN UKE' juga Rin hiatuskan….atau discontinue??*dikeroyok* hiatus aja, karena factor UAS ==a -gak nanya- jadi Rin gak sempet ngetiknya*disorakin 'huu' lagi*

Rin butuh **kritik, saran, ripiu, **kalo perlu **FLAME**?! ^^ ta-tapi kalo Flame pake kata-kata sopan ya *o*v kalo perlu di PM-maunya- *ditabok*

Ok terima kasih untuk Cha-senpai/Claudia-senpai temen fb saya yang sudah membuat Rin mendapatkan ide ini!

**RnR**?! Yoo ^^


End file.
